


(Gasp) What a Tease!

by MoreAngstPlz1928



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Anal Play, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreAngstPlz1928/pseuds/MoreAngstPlz1928
Summary: It was just a bit of harmless teasing, something to warm him up for the surprise Cal has in store. But wait, Tom has a surprise of his own waiting for you.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	(Gasp) What a Tease!

**Author's Note:**

> Here i go sharing some shameless smut for your viewing pleasure.  
> \- Disclaimer -  
> This is a work of fiction. I Don't know Tom Hiddleston, never met the dude, never seen the guy in person, and not stalking the tall handsome man. This is just an idea pulled from my spank bank.  
> Now (Covers eyes while peeking between fingers) I hope you enjoy.

His skin was pale and he was slightly tired, indicated by the dark circles forming under his eyes. Hair tousled with sparse reddish blonde curls forming on the ends. He could be a grouch when tired but he was immensely caring and handsome.

“I can feels your eyes on me”

I’ll ignore that and continue my observations. For such thin lips he sure knows how to put them to good use. Mmmmmmhhm and those long fingers, he has mastered using those. I better check to see if he needs a manicure. Wouldn’t want any hang nails.

“Cal stop”

Removing myself from the chair I sat backwards in, sitting beside him on the sofa to examine his nails.

“Seriously Cal what has gotten into you, are you well?”

“Tom I need you”

He continues to laugh but doesn’t give me his full attention

“You have me darling, Just let me finish reading”

While he reads I file his nails much to his chagrin, but he is British and takes his unwanted pampering silently.

“There, now, you are ready”

“ready for what?”

I ignore him now, leaving the room beginning to undress

“Cal?”

I reached the master bath and began filling the tub in my t-shirt and boy shorts. Once I had completely stripped and tested the water Prince Charming decides to walks in.

“Did you tempt me just to share a bath? I have to finish my reading for the rehearsals”

“This bath is for me, I will come for you once I’m done”

“what if I'm busy and unable to come”

I sank into the tub, under the blanket of bubbles until only me neck and face was visible. He walked to the tub rubbing his fingers up and down my neck

“Unbusy yourself”

Flicking bubbles on him and wetting his groin. Leaning over he pecks my cheek and I watch him walk away

“Enjoying the view?”

He says without even turning around

“every second”

His laughter pulling a smile across my face and then I melt into the tub and bubbles. The butterflies were stirring around in my stomach over the surprise, unsure about his reaction... 

“Thomas? Where are you”

Not in the bedroom, or his study, maybe the living room. Truing to move as quietly as possible I stumble upon my sleeping Adonis, sprawled across the couch. Time to wake him up; lightly brushing my finger along his nose _{nothing}_ running my hands over his scalp _{nothing}_ how about brushing my hands over his chest _{grunts and sighing}_ I bend over low enough stealing a kiss but wonder over to his ear, kissing the shell of his prominent ear and holding the lobe between my teeth _{moans and slight squirming}_ moving my hands lower to tickle his abdomen. That gets the largest reaction. He falls off the couch kicking and laughing

“I knew you were faking”

“ehehehe I merely wanted to see how eheheheheh far you would go”

I grab his hand and lead him to the master bedroom

“I see you were able to unbusy yourself”

“Something told me there would be consequences to pay otherwise”

He sits on the bed, man-spreading like a haughty prostitute; Encouraging me to straddle him. Gazing into his steely eyes, he leans into the kiss, and as commanding as I started out I hand all control over to Tom. Letting him dominate the kiss and much more. Clawing at my behind, mussing up my hair and pushing his shirt: that I’m wearing, over my shoulders.

“Thomas wait”

“Hmm { _kiss}_ what is wrong?”

“I have a surprise, 2 actually”

Removing myself from his lap I turned around to showcase my new ink on my ribs

_‘it eludes us then but that’s no matter_

_tomorrow we will run faster, stretch out our arms farther’_

“When did you get this? It’s lovely. Not Shakespearean but lovely”

Leave it to him to bring up The Bard. I turn shoving Tom, only to have him hold my wrist and pull me on top of him. Taking his lips and allowing him to slip his tongue just far enough for me to nip followed by a stinging slaps to my ass, grouchy cad.

“Ouch. it is Fitzgerald, I think you’ve heard of him”

“I know him quite intimately. F Scott Fitzgerald. I say Fuck Scott Fitzgerald”

“I would like to-“

He rolls over, pressing me into the bed, his weight always welcome atop me but this is my turn to take charge. He runs his hands down my neck, squeezing my chest. Then over my navel and grips my boyshorts pulling them off me, exposing my second surprise. If I’m being honest, this had me more worried than the tattoo. Feeling very bold I went to a salon/spa that specialized in customized waxing. SOOOO I brought some sample works and spoke with the artist and the result is my almost hairless mound with _Daddy_ written out of the remaining hair. He keeps running his hands over it, not even touching my slit, who is just begging for attention.Averting his attention from my mound to look at me and gage my reaction. Then gives me a peck on the lips.

“Well, do you like it? Isn't it cute?”

“its creative and very cheeky”

It may sound strange but Thomas was a man who liked a woman with a bit of bush. It doesn’t have to by crazy overgrown forest but he has mentioned on certain occasions averting intimate conduct with hairless mounds. He missed my hair I can tell by his startled eyes. 

“Dont look so put off. It will grow back, but …”

“NO EHEHE Ehehehe no its just WOW. Pubic hair art, in a strange way. It’s attractive but…”

Running his hands over the hairy words, cupping me and testing my slick center. Maybe getting use to my naked slit.

“Was it a women, the artist? I … sorry don't answer that”

“Hun. Its ok, Yes it was a women. I felt this was too delicate for a male I'm not dating to carry out, so put that machismo to rest, Daddy. And in the mean time…..you can take these off”

That seems to put him as ease; pulling off his shirt and boxer until he's naked , rigid, and open the condom. One surprise was a bust but alas there is tomorrow were I can dig deeper and find hidden moments to make him laugh and smile. For today, right at this moment I must grind harder, and ride faster for the climax that is sure to come. His turgid shaft, demanding attention while he sits akimbo waiting for me.

“C’mere love. Sink on Daddy”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to hurt Daddy’s knees or back”

“The only thing that will hurt is your ass if you don’t-“

I quiet him. Doing as commanded, encasing him between my knees, using his shoulders to steady myself and he holds his dick for me to slide down. I can feel him fighting the urge to buck and force me down. I press my knees further into his sides ensuring my control over the ride.

“keep going _^gritting his teeth^_ keep sinking ”

I slowly circle my hips around him, alleviating some of the pressure and preparing myself for the stretch. He groans, his hold on my waist growing tighter. Our backs, necks, thighs grew slick as the shine of our sweat became visible. I tighten my grip on his shoulders, to steady my ride. Stopping only to circle my hips and stroke my mound into his pubic bone. The pressure on my nub perfectly. Driving me closer and closer to release. I felt him twitch and knew if I didn’t hurry he would flip me over. I would lose leverage but I may have been to caught up with my impending release to notice the change of his position or the increase in his breathing. Before i noticed he pushed me down on my back and raise my legs so my thighs were flat against his stomach.

“NO Thomas “

“You were trying to get off without me? How discourteous. Let me remind of manners”

So dopey from my near orgasm I can’t bother thinking straight. If I were thinking straight I would have never said

“Have at it”

* * *

Oh she must have been very close to say that. I started slow, warming up my hips. This could have been a quick fuck followed by a rest but she had to be snarky. Testing my stamina and patience. She had been teasing my for hours: Hiding the HobNobs, playing with my nails, walking around half decent and distracting me, then the bath. She knew I wanted to finish the last Script Read. What a bad girl I have. Lets see how long she can hold out. pinching her nub before my fingers part her lips.

“You have been a naughty young lady. Teasing Daddy all day. Haven’t you.”

“hmm yess”

She was drenched. seconds from release it i continued the cooing motion. Sadly i will not. pushing her flat against the bed each time her hips jerk up searching for more pressure. More friction. More More More. Greedy little brat.

“Yearning for that special attention. Only I can provide”

“mmmmmmhhh ssssss”

“Those surprises were but a trigger yes,”

Slapping her nub before my fingers start drilling her center _{Faster}_ she had distracted me for Hours I will distract her from this release she has craved _{Slow }_. Damn her. We could have both gotten our release. But now we will just see how far we can last.

“Answer me! You were testing Daddy Yes!”

“D D ddaddy. Y yess yess. Was _^catches breath^_ I was bad.”

“mmmm But I know just the thing for this naughty young lady.”

She was beyond drenched I know she hated the sheets getting soggy from our juices but it couldn’t be helped. I will not admit to her I found the Daddy hair erotic as hell and loved the her new ink art, that will just encourage her impetuous behavior and I would like a future wife to acknowledge my concerns about these actions. I’m not saying she must get my permission just share with me as I do with her any changes a project has me undergo. Though the realization of not knowing my intentions to propose was an afterthought when I saw her smile deflate.

“oohhhh daddy, please…”

“you my naughty little girl deserve a nice long fuck.”

“mmmmmmhhhuu”

“You won't come as you had planned, I’ll let you get closer and closer then _^the tell of her cunt tremoring^_ pull away”

“NO noooooo Daddy”

I had pulled completely out. She was close, we both were but unlike Cal I have experience fighting off my release and now I am dead set on dragging hers out at any means. She was 9 years my junior and had less sexual experience/partners. So,for me to find out she was openly willing to test the water in a dom/sub relation…well lets just say I became well acquainted with her body, and she mine.

“yes darling. Is that cunt hungry for my cock? You want it hard yes? You want release”

“yesssssss yyes”

“I will grant it, in due time”

Resting my head on her rib cage, her heart rate had decreased now time to starts again. Entering her slowly and dragging out quickly. She tries to squirm to increase my movement . Next she tries contracting her canal to get her off

“Darling you can contract you walls all you want but until I deem your punishment over, you will merely be tiring yourself out.”

* * *

Damn him. Turning my game own against me, but fuck it feels so good having him push himself in and keeping me spread. Hmm he may just be a Sex God. Knowing exactly were to apply the most pressure and when I’m close. So fucking close. I don’t need to fuck around to know an average male would have ‘came’ by now. How can he keep it up without losing his composure, and he’s older don’t guys lose stamina with age. Fucking Succubus.

“Daaaa ddddeee! Relllll eazzzze pleeeeaaaaasseeee. Pleassse. Let me come”

Really it had only been 20 minutes. She made me work threw a hard on 6 times today alone. I could have had a constant state of blue balls.

“Oh darling you want to come. Don’t you? Well Not yet darling” Whining and Imight have seen tears. But I ignore it as she starts running her nails on my forearms. “That’s being a naughty girl"

you were so close it must hurt. But you are creating your own anguish.

" You will come after me and you know how I hate to leave a lady waiting”

“hhgggggnnnngg Daddy NOoooo noo nowwwww wah please”

“Hang on darling”

Knowing I would come in mere seconds I start plowing into her dripping canal. Easily taking me with little resistance but the crushing force as I withdraw. Not 4 pumps in and im coming. Rising over the crescent of my sexual high I meet Cal’s gasping mouth.

“Daddy no daddy no. please No Dadd dddee!! Please give it to meeeee”

I was bawling openly in front of Tom. Ugggh he would not let me forget it now but I could not help the frustration I was feeling. It felt like hours had gone by and I wanted, hell , needed to come so badly. He had already come, what if he left me in this state. Unsatisfied or worse made me get my self off, which was never as good as when someone else doing; which I had recently learned.

“Please Tommmm. I’m sorry I wont. willl nottt play tease gamesss when youuuuu arrrre worrkkkkingg. PLEASE Daddy. Make me cum. Please.”

He was coming down from his climax. His dick was still throwing up in me, or rather in the condom that’s in me. Uugggggggghh. He’s infuriating. Making me beg and causing me to openly cry. Gods I could punch him. He even has that dreamy look on his face! Brushing his thumb over my tears stained face then coming closer for what he intended as a gentle kiss but became teeth and tongue.

* * *

“Let me toss the wrapper, yes. Daddy won’t be cruel, you shall gain release”

Oh she was beautiful begging and so earnest in wanting release and her teasing game. Ill be out of commission for a few minutes but she did file my nails in an attempt to get them inside her so, yes release by fingering it is. Coming back from the washroom I brush her tears away. She was worrying her lips. Placing my thumb there to get her to stop. But my Cal has other plans, she takes my thumb in exchange and starts nibbling and sucking and humping the air. She’s a desperate woman. I better relieve her. Placing a kiss where she had clenched Daddy earlier and drippling on the sheet. Kissing her weeping Center. Like drinking from a fountain

“Someone has been eating pineapple”

She only sucks harder on my thumb and Moans which I return with my lips press on her nub, so swollen and red. Only when I place 3 fingers at her entrance does she release my thumb and cry out

“Yes yes Daddy”

My fingers thrusting into her and the suction on her clit gets her going, riding my fingers like I wish she road my cock. Releasing the hand she had been holding to her hand on my head, combing my hair as she continues fucking herself on my hand and crying out for me

“Are you close Darling?”

“Yes Daddy, please please don’t stop”

“How close are you-“

“Im about to cum, Daddy DADDY IM CUMMING”

And bloody hell did she come. Gushing I mean water running from her and jumping out of her, onto my face and down my chin, onto my chest. Did she just squirt?

“did you just squirt”

She doesn’t answer, she tremble. She’s in a trance like state coming down from her climax. That’s all the answer I need I give her a few minutes

“Darling, Cal. Come back, come back to me”

I cant feel anything. The world went bright, it was like absolute light, blinding and then nothing, then a sound comes through. Tom?

“Come back to mee”

“hhhmmm”

“Cal? Can you hear me”

“Tom?”

He kisses me and it feel wet. Did he lick me

“Why is you face wet”

“ If you look down you will know”

He is much too happy. Like an overzealous dog and that worries me since we were just...wait ..what were we doing. I look at him weirdly

“Look where?”

He guides my hand between my legs and I touch my .

Ahh Fuck. Why I'm so Sensitive.”

I lean up and look down at the overworked organ.

“And soaking wet"

"Cal I made you squirt. You squirted then fainted!”

I roll my eyes and fall back on the bed huffing out

“I knew it, I didn’t want to believe it but its true..”

“What . Whats true”

“Daddy, Tom. _^huffing^_ I have to acknowledge that you are a Sex God”

I say as bluntly as possible and he stares at me before chuckling

“EHEHEHEHEHHEHE WHAT? Cal-“

“Or maybe you are a succubus. All im saying is you are something else.”

“EHEHEHEH im flattered but I must disagree. Im a simple man.”

“NO an average man could not put me trh-“

“I said simple not average”

Placing a tender kiss on my lips he leads my hand down to his lap were I find his dick hard and weeping

“And a nice man would not ask but.. if you are not to worn out I could use your help alleviating my friend here”

I laugh. Loudly and heartily rethinking me assumption of his succubus characteristics before taking him in my hand all

“Im never too tired for you Daddy”

Leaning in for a kiss while I slowly stroke his member. Tugging him a few times so he gasp and I can slip my tongue in to play with his. I can still taste myself. Tangy but sweet.

“Do you want my mouth Daddy”

“I’ll accept whatever you offer”

He moves towards the head of the bed and lays down raising one leg and laying the other to the side while I kiss and rub his thighs.

“Daddddy you have such strong thighs. Long and firm just like your… arms”

He laughs but its not his normal chortle its more reedy. I continue stroking him as I look at him laid before me.

“If we had regular jobs I would ask for a video to be made of us. Then I could watch your thighs flex while they support you as you take me.”

He doesn’t say anything just stares into my eyes until I break contact and lower my head to lick the precum that had leaked down his head that was beginning to change colors, brimming a blushed pink shaft that turned red then led into his hot pink head.

“Would you like that Daddy? A video made of us, naked and sweaty. Writhing against each other until we collapse from exhaustion.”

I wait for his response. Maybe he is to pent up to respond… “Yes” Or not

“We could watch it when we are worlds apart and craving each other. Id be a bad girl and tickle my clit thinking of your tongue-“

“Cal _*sigh*_ please don’t make me beg”

“Aww but you are so well versed at it Daddy”

If looks could kill he would have disintegrated my very being, after a nice hard shag but still disintegration. So without further ado I place one hand on his balls, my mouth on his cock (most of it) and stroke his leftover shaft. He was musky but not the gross old gym must it was like a humid summer day after it rains and your pores are open from the warm air. Very arousing; to me anyway. And the scent on Tom was just as arousing as his taste, and I may have lost some concentration or become over zealous and surpassed the pause button on my gag reflex because ya girl had to pull back and reassess her approach.

“God you’re amazing”

“Hold your praise 'til the end Daddy”

Taking his cock back in my mouth I’m steady and focused, there is a method to a blow job and if you don’t use strategy your jaw will cramp and it will be a hand-job. Not bad but every partner wants to come down their significant others throat. It’s a fact. While I grope his balls I forcefully suck his head like a Hoover and tenderly stroke his shaft in a twisting motion, so as not to irritate one area. When I feel him tense up I know it’s time, slipping my hand away from his balls

Top Secret : only use with a trusted partner or a really kinky partner: User discretion is advised}

Tip-toe to his ass and work my finger in, and rub the firm muscle my finger finds.

“FUCK, FUCK. Cal. Ugghh Oh Fuck Cal”

River of cum down my throat. I don’t do this on a regular bases maybe 3x a year, Use it Sparingly or else it is not a treat. I leave to rinse my mouth. Cum leads to bed morning breath so I brush and Listerine im back in bed and Tom has almost returned to his resting heart rate

“That good huh?”

“Better. The best”

“Yea I figured”

He stares at me. Until finally he pats the empty side of the bed waiting for me to fill it, I oblige and bring the flat sheet with me. I lay facing him waiting, because with the look on his face he has something to say.

“That was amazing. You Cal, are amazing”

“I agree”

That little remarks earns a raised eyebrow, sigh warning 1.

“Thank you”

“ And I want you to know It is not just the amazing sex that prompts me to say what Im about to say-“

Uh oh this must be serious

“im all ears”

“Alright well since we have been seeing each other things have been great and though we do have our tiffs they are not large issues merely personally opinions pertaining to minuscule subjects that do not detour us from finding solace in the others’ arms. I mean I can depend on you and I hope you reciprocate the sentiment, of caring and trust beyond that of a close friend, then there is the intimate nature of visits that melds so unhindered into a native setting”

Sitting up I quickly hold his face, trying to calm him down. I have no clue where he is headed and I am sure he is losing track of this monologue. I sweet a simple kiss seems to get him back on track

“Ah thank you. Sorry for all that it just this has been weighing on me for some time. And I have to be out with it before I loss you in my lengthy tangent. “

I can only nod my head vigorously which causes him to laugh

“- Since we share our brief spare time together and you are the most darling company I could ever hope of entertaining I want to—“

“Om my GOD, Tom? You want to go public?”

“Well in a sense but that's not what I was going to say, I want to--"

“To come in me without---“ I cant get the words out before he cover my mouth with his hands

“Let me finish. I want you to know I love you. And since my love for you runs deeper than I have ever felt or knew I could feel I would like you to wear this”

He leaves the bed and moves towards his armoire; completely naked and let me tell you the view is wonderful, to get what I hope is not a piercing.

“I hope you like it - “

It is a small blue velvet box like a ring holder. OH MY FUCKING GOD.

“ - And I Hope you say Yes.”

He opens the box to reveal the double banded platinum ring with a diamond and two adjourning blue stones.

“Thomas William Hiddleston are you fucking serious”

His face turns ashen and he is looking from me to the ring. Then back to me then back to the ring Eyes filled with dread

“You don’t like it?”

“NO it is beautiful and worth a fortune Im sure. But are you sure you want to be married to me…”

“Yes That is why I bought the ring and stand before you waiting for a proper answer!”

“oh Tom. Once I take this ring I am not giving it back. The Coroner will have to pry it from my cold rigor mortis hands”

“Well Im thrilled you like the ring but will you take the man who purchased the blasted thing and is holding said ring” 

I can barely answer between my constricted throat and teary eyes so I nod like a bobble head and throw myself on my Fiancé. After some much needed kissed and reassurances that this was real and not a dream

I love you Tom. I will take you as my husband and never give you back."

“WELL save some of that for the wedding day love”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me repeat  
> \- Disclaimer -  
> This is a work of fiction. I Don't know Tom Hiddleston, never met the dude, never seen the guy in person, and not stalking the tall handsome man. This is just an idea pulled from my spank bank. 
> 
> oh an P.S. Cal is short for Calliope. Because why not.
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you would be so kind leave a comment or keep it moving.


End file.
